Users Alliances
Please follow this rules, so every user have an space for theirs alliances, and page loads faster for everyone: To edit, just press the "EDIT" button on the top left side of the page. It's better to edit in source mode, so, click on the "source tab" at the top, and then add your alliance at the bottom, as following: (Copy and paste the following text inside the box, and modify it with the info about your alliance) 'Name of the alliance here' or use an Slider Picture Gallery: Image 1 here.png| caption text here Image 2 here.png| caption text here Image 3 here.png| caption text here Description about your alliance here :Requirements here: *Requirement 1 here *Requirement 2 here *Requirement 3 here Then to apply the changes just click on 'Publish' or if you want to see a preview of the changes first click on the 'Preview'button. That's all! After the admins has checked your alliance information, it will be added to the front main page, inside 'Community Table'. :Remember: *Add your alliance on this page only, DO NOT CREATE A SEPARATED PAGE, it will be deleted. *Always add new alliances AT THE BOTTOM, respecting the actual order of the list. *You must updload your pictures before you can use them . *Please, updload only 2 pictures per alliance, and set the size of the thumbnail to 150px max, or use a Slider Picture Gallery for placing more pictures. *If you want to highlight a text use the 'font' tag with the color you desire as following: Text here *If you need help, or have a question, just ask on any of the admin's message walls. __TOC__ Alliances List 'Galaxy Gangster' Galaxy Gangster (a.k.a. “GG1”) is a friendly, helpful and battle active top ranking alliance on Galaxy Life. Despite it accomplishment on the leader board, the alliance like to keep a positive manner to all it members, allies and rivals. English is it official language. Galaxy Gangster 2 (a.k.a. “GG2”) is their secondary alliance for trainees, amateurs and super attackers on vacations. Regardless of cheats in this game, Galaxy Gangster is against cheating and will not cheat under any circumstances. However, Galaxy Gangster will fight dirty if the other side starts playing dirty first in war. It is also against bad language and behavior because of underage members. Galaxy Gangster’s goals are accomplishments in war while creating a sociable environment for friends and families. Galaxy Gangster is always at the lookout for new talented and active player. If you can fight and have a good sense of humor, look no further, this might be the best group for you. All players must contact a current galaxy gangster member for interview to be accepted into this alliance! ' 'The Frozen Throne ' ' The ' Frozen Throne or F.T '''is one of the risning alliance in Galaxy Life.Now we need new alliance members.You should be at least '''Lvl.30 '''and very active at alliance war. No need to pass form or interview. 'Darkmaster' The DARKMASTER alliance is now recruiting people for wars. We have daily wars. We need players of level 25 AT LEAST!! You can get many war point for joining our alliance simply search us. If we think you are a good player, you will be seeing you defense bunkers full of starlinators, not marines. That's a way in which we reward you. 'Warriors Spartans' WaRRiOrS SpArTaNs are recruting brave warriors. '" We are a simply alliance."' 'The' 'Benefits:' *We have '''5299 WAR POINTS' *We protect our members. *We have won 19 wons. *We can recruit 0 warriors (Sorry,but,if you have a big level,we will recruit you ; 25+) *Our general ( hetash ; A killer '') destroy strong enemy and you can destroy weak enemy. *We lost 4 wars when we have 5-7 members...(Enemy has 30-40 members) Our disadvandage...But we destroy that enemy now... *We recruit every anyone(Any level) How you can come in our alliance ? We have a ambassador('srenko'). His coordinates '''System YM MUS '(489,675). You can see our alliance on his planet. WE WAIT YOU! Spy Alliances Become A SPY Starlings! You can change your starlings become a Spy! Join NOW!!! Spy Alliences Director, Steven Helghan Empire Join the Helghast to fight for their cause in claiming their rightful place in the universe, not just in their own, but also in Galaxy Life. Show the enemies that the Helghan Empire will expand its glory forever and overthrow the alliances at the top of the Leaderboards. :How to Join: Location: Calla System, coordinates- (360,198) Helghast Rule/Requirements: *1-Swear an oath that you'll do your duty as a soldier that you will fight in every war under the rule of your Autarch. *2-Helghan will not tolerate the attack on other alliance. Unless, they've attack us so many time for our resources or that they declare war on us. *3-Radec perfers most of the members to follow the systems of military tradition in Helghan: :Level 100 or more: Earn the right to choose who to declare war. :Level 60-90: Earns the title Captain :Level 15-20: Earns their respect as a private and will not be kicked out. :Level 10-14: Have 1 month to participate in 2 or more wars and earn at least 15 or more warpoints, or go up to level 15. Those who don't suceed is kicked out, but can try again. :Level 1-9: Have about 1 month and 30 days to participate in at least 1 war and at least earn 10 or more war points, or go up to level 10. Consequence same as rule for Level 10-14 members. *4-Never attack the General's planet or colonies. Punishment is permanent kick out and Radec's avengence. *5-Double your efforts in war, don't be lazy. Punishment for laziness in war will be kickout or demotion. *6-For the safety of our people in our homes, the senate has now considered limiting the levels of captains to limit the number of wars people keep declaring. *7-If we lose a war, we'll never forget: We didn't lose, and we had lost nothing. They took away nothing. The lost lives we left on the battlefield, the ones that we sent to fight, have died for honor. We still stand victorious, letting all the alliances that attack un know they've failed to break the Helghast arms. Our lose is just our beginning for reconstruction, to give us time to think what we did wrong in our fights. *8-The Senate has finally agreed to pass a law, sent by the Helghan Defense Council of Colonial Protection, that each memeber must have traps and defense set up for battle. We must double the defenses and traps on all our planets including our colonies. *9-Another law has just been passed by the Senate from Radec Academy that all must take out the military-producing building on enemy territory when at war. Fight for belgium! Alliances Logo.png|our alliance logo Starlinator.png|our alliance character Colossus.png|a colossus Falcon.png|you will need these!! 255301_335215559899190_849122032_n.jpg|we win most wars Star Base 5.png|join and at long last you will get this!!!!!! Hey guys, this is zander speaking! i'm the general of fight for belgium. fight for belgium! is an alliance for everyone that loves and respects belgium. you must also be active in wars. members that give us much war points will be promoted to captain. how to join: :Captain conditions: '''all units except collosus and zeppelin unlocked *you must have colony. * if i think you're a good player, you will be promoted to captain '''Private conditions: *s-trike, beetle tank, wasp, marine, looter, flamethrower and bazooka unlocked We will only recruit members of levels 20+ and if we lose a war by your weak defences, you will be kicked out. you can just search us in the rank, so wath are you waiting for! Die Angriffslust WE ARE RECRUITING!!!! :Joining conditions: *At least lvl 80. *Collosus unlocked. *You must be very active in wars. To contact our members we add them as facebook friends. If you didn't get warpoints for 3 wars we'll kick you out (exept if you tell us a valid reason before you missed those wars). Our current rank is 1612. We won 51 wars and lost 3, 2 of them where 0-0 because our opponents where completely down before be could get any warpoints (tie=lose). We you reach 10.000 warpoints you'll get promoted to captain. 'Elite Assasins' We are the Elite Assasins we never give up until the end!!!!We have alot of wars and would like more people to join our alliance. When you do join here are the requirements. Also when you join, join the group Elite Assasins Requirements for Captains. #'Add the Group Elite Assasins' #'Add me, My Email is Kevin189995@yahoo.com' #'Must have at least 2 or higher lv 7 Star Bases' #'Must be Lv 125 +' #'Also Must be Active and earn alot of War Points' Requirements for Normal Members. *User must be lv 30 or higher. *User must have a lv 5 or higher Star Base. *Must be active and help in the warAlliances SUPER KILLING DUDES Hi Galaxy Life Players.Today is a good day for you to join Our Alliance called Super 4.IF YOU ARE GOOD ENOUGH AND GET MORE THAN 2000 WAR POINTS, '''''YOU WILL BE PROMOTED TO CAPTAIN(AND IF YOU ARE LEVEL 70)THAT IS A PROMISE FROM THE GENERAL REASONS IF YOU ARE KICKED OUT: 1.YOU ARE NOT ACTIVE IN 3 OR MORE WARS. 2.YOU ARE BELOW LEVEL 80 AND YOU HAVE PASSED THE TIME LIMIT GIVEN TO REACH LEVEL 80 WHICH IS 2 WEEKS. 3.YOU ATTACK THE OTHER MEMBERS OF THE ALLIANCE. 4.IF YOU ATTACK THE GENERAL YO WILL BE KICKED OUT. RANKS IN OUR ALLIANCE: 1.LEVEL 100+ - EARNS THE RIGHT TO CHOOSE WHO TO DECLARE WAR ON, MUST USE THE PRIVELAGE WISELY OTHERWISE YOU WILL BE DEMOTED,YOU WILL BE RISKING THE ALLIANCES POWER AND THE WARS WON SO BEWARE'' '' 2.LEVEL 70 TO 95 - EARNS THE TITLE CAPTAIN 3.LEVEL 15 TO 70 - EARNS THEIR RESPECT AS A PRIVATE AND WILL NOT BE KICKED OUT UNLESS THERE IS A VALID REASON IN THE ABOVE STATEMENT. 4.LEVEL 8 TO 14 - HAVE 21 DAYS '''TO GET ATLEAST 10 WAR POINTS '''OR'' BECOME LEVEL 15. 5.LEVEL 1 TO 8 - HAVE 35 DAYS ''TO GET ATLEAST 5 WAR POINTS IN WAR OR BECOME LEVEL 15,IF YOU FAIL THEN YOU WILL BE KICKED OUT, BUT YOU CAN TRY AGAIN SAME RULE APPLIES FOR LEVELS 8 TO 14 :). ''WE WILL BE KEEPING A RECORD OF HOW MUCH TIME THE USER IS IN THE ALLIANCE, HOW ACTIVE HE IS, AND HOW MANY DAYS HE/SHE TAKES TO GET TO LEVEL 15.PLEASE SCROLL THROUGH OUR PICS ON THE RIGHT 'BE_THE_ALLIANCE' BE_THE_ALLIANCE is an alliance led by BE_THE_BANANAS, Mushroom_Man_37, snazzycat99, and ~LilRanger~. We are all on Agame.com, but we are over level 100. Our alliance wins alot of wars; we declare 99% of our wars and within 12 hours of the last one. Therefore, you must be extremely active to join. (We use supermarines to take out easy targets or areas in sucession.) If you want to help us rise to the top you must meet our requirements. :Requirements: *Level 70+ *Level 7+ star base *Free admission for users with BE_THE_ at the start of their name ;) *To be a Captain you must have the Colossus unlocked. 'Vikings Killer' Vikings killer is one of the best alliances yet, we got 1k war points in 3 days. Dont turn away just because were currently only level 3, we are recruiting, and the two people with the highest war points (other than general), get the captain rank. There are no requirements, just if you dont have at least 1 war point within the first three wars you will be kicked! There are wealthy rewards for active members...... JOIN NOW! Type on the search EXACTLY THIS: Vikings killer and choose the one with that name. JOIN NOW!!!!!!!!!! 'Fighting Vriends' If you looking for a cool alliance join the fighting vriends! Requirements: *Star base 7. *Starlinator and colossus unlocked. *Player Level 100. *Be Active in wars. If you fulfill all this requirements, join the Fighting Vriends! We are level 29, and our highest member is above level 200, also, whe have 62 wars won - 14 lost.' Remember' our name if Fighting Vriends' '''not fighting friends, so type it good. whe have 13 members above the lvl 100 if you are above lvl 100 and you get many points for one war , you get automatically promoved Whe are waiting for you! JOIN NOW !!!!!! Fighting vriends yeah! ;) 'Peace Seekers' We are a newly formed alliance thats looking for active players, our goal is to reach top ranking in game. we even have our own hompage, to ease communications between members. all who can fullfill our requirements are more than welcome, also must say, since there are young people playing this game we do appreciate a sertain language code. and we DESPISE cheaters. tjek out our hompage for more info: Peace seekers :'Requirements for you to join are:' *you must sign up on our homepage *be at least of lvl 70 and have 1 starbase 7 *more info can be found on our homepage 'Watch Out! We are a new alliance thats looking for players who play almost everyday. Our goal? Beat the best alliance and be the best alliance in the galaxy history! :'''Requirements for you to join are: #You must have Unlocked Falcons. #You must be active. #You must have at least 1 colony! 'G.L. Joes' The Galaxy Life Joes are a growing alliance in Galaxy Life. We need more members for our alliance. Our General is LeoE123 (currrently lvl. 96 with a lvl.7 Star Base) is a very smart and very dominant Galay Life Player. So smart he actually advertised this alliance on this AWESOME wiki. Our Captains BLACKFOOT-101, Prince331,and Demarebean all are killers. If you want to join just go to the coordinates 1336,615, (LeoE123 coordinates) to join. Also have all the requirements needed. Then you can join. Also we are not a picky alliance like those other alliances that say " Ohhh uhhh you should be at least lvl. 100 with a Star Base lvl. 7 and unlocked Colossus!" NOOOO! We are not like that. We don't care about your level! We care about your contributions, war points, and loyalty to this alliance! So go JOIN! Gi-joe-falcon-logo 1300150741-2-.jpg|'G.L JOES LOGO' G.L JOES 2.png|we are recruiting!!!! : Requirements to join the G.L. Joes #You must play fair, no hackers or cheaters. #You must be active. #You should have a well defended base even if you have a low level. #You must contribute to the alliance. #Of course, EARN WAR POINTS! 'G.L JOES 2' G.L.JOES 2 is the academy alliance for the G.L. JOES! Start getting your defense leveled up! The General of this alliance is -alex48starlings- and its Captain is LeoAwesome2. Join at coords 984 1388 (alex48starlings coords) -Alessio11- (aka alex48starlings) our general is a killer. He can defeat high level enemies and you will defeat some low level players! : Requirements to join G.L. JOES 2 #You must play fair, no hackers or cheaters. #You must be active. #You must earn some warpoints. 'No other requirements GO JOIN!!!!! 'Philippine Galaxy We respect Phillippines! we fight for our members! we also want to be great! we respect each other, We don't GIVE UP! Requirements: #Never attack Members! #Must be level 19+ #Must be active on wars #Unlocked Raider,The Mole, and Falcon #No cheaters! Members: 2/50 Info: Description is fixed on the in-game, you may now join on our alliance, newly joined lower levels must level up in 3 days or be kicked out! Note: We maintain balance on wars, it will going to depend on levels before we start wars, ' '''For ex: '''Level 30~ Will war against level 31-40 For more updates, visit my account Privates are: level 19-26 Captains are: level 27-Above Friends are not kicked out, only strangers even there level is low, and those who got 100 war points who is lower leveled can be a Captain! '~Drulgo The Great Destroyer 'THE BLASTER' We are an Italian group of friends! Join us! Requirements: *Level player 45 + *Star base levek 5 + *Fakcon unlocked 'FUERZA C' or use an Slider Picture Gallery: alliance.PNG|members Image 2 new 2.png| caption text here alli 2.PNG|small info new.PNG|wars new 2.PNG|rewards Very active :Requirements here: *Picture sen to rocketword@hotmail.com on units upgraded *starbase at least lvl 4 *Very active Category:Community Category:Alliances